Mustang
by Fantastic Mrs. Ninja
Summary: Trunks and my OOC,Wren, are the modern day Bonnie and Clyde. Wren wants some adventure and Trunks rolls up in her town and she on the spot falls in love, can it work or will it end tragically read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Mustang**_

This is a Trunks and Wren get together. Trunks and Wren are the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, Goten is still her twin and the Son's and Briefs' don't know each other so yeah here we go.

"Don't say another fucking word, or I swear to the all might I'll blow your fucking head off." A tall man with long purple hair, sky blue eyes and all black on said, he had black army boots, black leather jeans, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket on,(A/N: Think about future Trunks' outfit but all black and with army boots) he was holding a gun to a short man's shinny bald head.

"Sir must you rob us every week?" The bald man asked looking down at the floor. The short man was wearing black pants with a white shirt and a clerk's apron on with the words quickie stop on the front.

"I got to eat some how." The man asked laughing; he grabbed the all money in the cash register, and some food.

"Please Trunks; I beg of you, I need that to feed my family." The man said pleading for Trunks to leave at least some money.

Trunks looked at the man and thought to himself '_He better be grateful I'm in a good fucking mood today' _Trunks threw about fifty dollars at the man and the left. Trunks hoped onto his Harley Davis with a backpack full of money on his back.

~_**TOWN**_~

"Goten, have you ever wanted to be in an adventure?" A medium heighted girl with long back hair that went to her bottom and beautiful obsidian eyes to match said looking at the sky.

"My adventure is walking all the way to town and back." Goten said entering the town market.

"Why hello Wren, you look lovely today." A tall gentleman, with long black hair, and a plumbers suit on said walking up to the young lady and kissing her hand.

"Thank you, Ricky but I'm still not going out with you." Wren said flipping her hair and walking to the back of the store.

"Wren you're the most wanted women, why won't you let me take you out?" Ricky asked taking off his hat.

"Well, isn't it obvious, you're not exciting? I want adventure, like the one I read about in books, and I want a _**man**_ to sweep me off my feet and take me some were exotic not stay in this boring old town." Wren said rolling her eyes and filling her basket with eggs and other breakfast items.

Right after Wren said that a man on a black Harley Davis pulls up to the store and looks around the town. Wren's heart stated beating a mile a minute; she didn't hear anything Ricky was saying to her. She stared at the man like she's never seen one before. _'Now that looks like adventure, he's beautiful'_ she thought as he walked into the store.

"Ricky, that is so interesting, can you hold my basket." Wren said shoving the eggs and other foods basket into Ricky's hands and walked over to the dark angel. "Hi, I'm Wren wren Son, but everyone just calls me Wren." Wren said smiling at the man and holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Vegeta Trunks Briefs, but you pretty lady can call me Trunks." Trunks said holding Wren's chin up with his index finger and moved closer to her face.

"I love your motorcycle." Wren said blushing and pulling her face away.

"Thanks I just got it; do you know if there is a mechanic in town or something?" Trunks asked looking around the shabby store and smirking _'I could rob this place easy, and I might take a hostage with me' _trunks thought and looked at Wren.

"No, but I am good with technology." Wren said smiling like crazy.

"Okay, could you check out my ride, I think something is wrong with the engine?" Trunks said smirking and walking Wren out of the store.

"Wren what do you think you're doing, you don't know this man." Goten said grabbing Wren by the arm with Ricky standing behind him smirking.

"Oh Ricky let me guess, you couldn't be a man and told him off yourself, so you went and got my brother." Wren said rolling her eyes.

"Wren what is with you?" Goten asked looking at his sister like he didn't even know who she was.

"I'm tired of this boring town, there is _**NO**_ adventure, I want to venture out and do fun and cool stuff, I can't be copied up for long." Wren said yanking her arm away from her brother.

"I can give you adventure, everyday living in suspense, and fun stuff to do when ever you want." Trunks said still smirking (A/N: Trunks smirks a lot in this fic).

"Really" Wren asked looking excited.

"MY SISTER ISNT GOING ANYWERE WITH YOU!" Goten shouted and grabbed Wren by the arm again and dragged her out of the store.

~_**HOME**_~

"I can't believe you were just going to leave like that." Goten said pulling Wren into the house.

"Goten you're not my parent, I'm 17 and about to be 18 in a couple of months." Wren said trying to pull away from Goten but he wouldn't budge.

"Okay what's going on?" A tall man with hair going in every direction asked looking confused.

"Dad, Wren was going to run away for 'adventure' with some guy she met today." Goten said putting air quotations up when he said the word adventure.

"SHE WHAT, WREN WREN I SHOULD BEAT YOU WERE YOU STAND!" A short women who looked just like Wren but older said with a plastic yellow spoon in her hand.

"Doesn't anyone get that I'm so tired of living here, I want to leave and find my own path, I can't stay here." Wren said then ran upstairs and locked her door.

"I think she'll out grow this adventure thing, she's just saying that because she's a teenager." Her mother said looking worried but hides it with a smile. But little did she know Wren was packing up a black duffle bag.

_**A/N:**_ Well did you like it, review and tell me what you think thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mustang**_

This is a Trunks and Wren get together. Trunks and Wren are the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, Goten is still her twin and the Son's and Briefs' don't know each other so yeah here we go.

Wren grabbed all her necessaries and put it in her black duffle bag. _'I'm so gone' _Wren thought to herself she was hoping Trunks was still in town.

~_**TOWN**_~

Trunks lay in his hotel room thinking about the beauty he met today. _'I wonder what she's doing'_ Trunks thought to himself, he smiled thinking of her smile. _'She would have made a good partner'_ Trunks chuckled at him and the smaller women robbing a bank, with her holding bags of money and shooting a machine gun. Trunks rolled over on his side and fell in a deep sleep.

When Wren got into town it was late and she was too tired to look for the purple haired man, she saw the local hotel and went to it. "Hello I would like a room." Wren said keeping her head down.

"How long may I ask?" An old gray lady asked smiling at Wren, she looking down at her log and found a room.

"One day." Wren said looking out the window and saw Trunks' motorcycle. "Actually can you look in your little book and find a Vegeta Trunks Briefs?" Wren asked looking excited.

"You know that very handsome young man?" The old women asked looking chocked.

"He's an old friend, we go way back." Wren said smirking and picking up her bag and too the key from the lady.

~_**TRUNKS' ROOM**_~

Wren unlocked the door and looked in to see Trunks fast asleep. _'Damn'_ Wren thought to herself and put her stuff down next to Trunks stuff. Wren lay in the bed next to Trunks; she saw the calm look on his face. She looked down his body and noticed a chain around his neck, there was a dog tag on it. She tried to grab it but Trunks grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me." Trunks said, more like demanded and he pushed Wren's wrist towards her and sat up and scowled at her then rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I just was wondering the dog tag said." Wren said sitting up and looked down at her hands.

"Never fear." Trunks said with a straight face and got up out of the bed. "Why are you here?" He asked wanting to know what was going on.

"Well I'm going to go on an adventure with you, you said I could come with you." Wren said smiling then stopped when she saw Trunks rub his temples. "I'm sorry if I aggravated you, I'll leave." Wren said then got up and got her duffle bag but was stopped by a firm grasp on her wrist.

"I never said leave I just wanted to know why you were here, and about this adventure o you even know what 'adventures' I go on?" Trunks asked letting go of her wrist and sat on the squeaky bed.

"No, but what ever it is I'll do it, well if it's pimping then no." Wren said crossing her arms at the last part.

"I'm a bank robber, I'm the most wanted man alive, I'm on the run everyday, and I don't care who I have to screw over to get what I want." Trunks said crossing his arms stood up and walked over to Wren and was inches away from her face.

"I don't care who you are, I don't care what you do, I don't care if I'm living out of a car, I want an adventure and I'm going to get one." Wren said scowling at Trunks and growled a little bit.

"Okay but we have to get you some new cloths, what's your favorite color?" Trunks asked backing away from Wren then sat on the bed again.

"I have my cloths in my bag, and my favorite color is white (A/N: My actual favorite color is white if you wanted to know that, if you didn't then haha you know now :P). Wren said looking confused.

"I told you I'm always on the run, I don't have a house to put my cloths in anymore, you get one outfit every time we stop in a town." Trunks said then looked at the time and climbed back into bed. "We have an early morning let's get some sleep." Trunks said smirking happy to share a bed with the beautiful dark haired women.

"Trunks, I just wanted to know how old are you?" Wren asked climbing into bed and laid her head on the pillow facing Trunks.

"I'm 19, hw old are you?" Trunks asked looking at Wren with a plain face _'I don't care, I'm just being polite'_ Trunks assured himself

"I'm 17, I'll be turning 18 in two months." Wren said smiling at Trunks happy about her birthday.

"That's great." Trunks said nonchalantly then turned his back to Wren and fell back to sleep or at least tried to.

~_**NEXT DAY**_~

Trunks woke up to Wren laying on his chest, Trunks face softened then hardened again _'She's just a woman, a partner, and nothing else_.' Trunks said closing his eyes then moved Wren to the other side on the bed so he could get up and take a shower. (A/N: Okay before you people go all mob on me with pitch forks and torches I'm going to tell you this, Trunks is going to act like Vegeta and Trunks mixed together, kind of like a mean hard guy but he can be sweet at times and in public)

"Hey, women wake up." Trunks said throwing a towel at Wren, then giggled at her morning appearance.

"You say one word and I'll murder you before the police can." Wren said scowling at Trunks and took the towel and stomped into the bathroom.

"I see someone's not a morning person." Trunks said as he put his cloths on and shook his head thinking again_ 'I don't let anyone talk to me like that, what makes her different'_ Trunks scratched his head and couldn't think of anything, he shrugged it off and looked for his shoes, he walked into the closet just as Wren was walking out to get her duffle bag, she tip toed so Trunks wouldn't hear her. Trunks said the dark beauty in just and towel and liked what he saw. "If you wanted to seduce me you could have done that last night." Trunks said tying his boot.

"Shut up, I'm not trying to seduce you; I was getting my duffle bag." Wren said scowling at Trunks grabbed her duffle then walked back into the bathroom.

'_She has a great body'_ Trunks thought then shook his head and stopped thinking of hi dirty thoughts. "Women I'm going out to get you some cloths." Trunks said about to leave.

"No you don't know my size, I'll come with." Wren said walking out of the bathroom, she was wearing some original converse with jean shorts a black tank top and her long black hair was cut into a short bob and she cut the front to make bangs.

"What did you do with all your hair, and why'd you cut it?" Trunks asked wishing she didn't cut it_ 'I never even got a chance to pull on it, when we have a heated passionate, NO I'm not doing that with a partner, she's just a partner, just a partner' _Trunks thought to himself shaking his mind clear.

"I flushed the hair, and I cut it because I don't want people to recognize me, duh." Wren said rolling her eyes then grabbed all the money she had in her bag and shoved it in her pocket.

"You won't be needing that." Trunks said smirking looking Wren then shook his head and laughed.

"I'm not an idiot, I know were going to steal me cloths, this is for if we get hungry and want something to eat." Wren said crossing her arms then left the room.

"Well then." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

~_**CLOTHS STORE**_~

"Okay listen to me sir, I want all of your white cloths for my partner to try on and then when she gets what she wants we're going to leave and you're not going to pull anything funny got it!" Trunks said holding at gun at the clerk.

"Y-y-yes" The young man said then started collecting all the white cloths and piled them into one of the biggest dressing room.

"There you are my lady." Trunks said smirking and motioning for Wren to go into the dressing room.

"Yeah whatever." Wren said rolling her eyes then started trying on cloths.

It has been an hour since Wren went into the dressing room, and Trunks was getting impatient. "Would you hurry the fuck up!" Trunks demanded holding his head in frustration.

"Aw, are you getting tired of waiting for me Tee?" Wren asked walking out with a pout face on.

Trunks' face was to die for when he saw what Wren was wearing. Wren had on a strapless white tight fitting dress that hugged her curves beautifully, she had on a pair of black ankle boots with rhinestones and a black sleeveless vest. _'Wow'_ Trunks thought. "Wow" Trunks said looking like he was about to drool over Wren's beautiful skin vanilla skin.

"You like?" Wren asked sashaying up to Trunks and put one arm around his neck, her elbow on his shoulder and her hand were going threw his hair.

"I like a lot." Trunks said looking into Wren beautiful onyx eyes. "Are you going to be able to ride my Harley in it?" Trunks said snapping out of his trance and pulled away from Wren's seductive grasp.

"No, there's a car dealer ship up the road, I'm going to get a car from there." Wren said then waved to the man and walked out the store, Trunks growled at his and put his gun back in his holster.

"You think you're ready to rob some place already?" Trunks asked smirking in amusement.

"Give me a gun." Wren said holding out her hand. Trunks obliged and went over to his car and got a machine gun out of the pocket. "Yay, a big one." Wren said then grabbed the gun and walked down the street with the gun behind her back.

_**A/N:**_ Find out how she does on her first robbery, review if you liked it, if you didn't then you can lick my big toe


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mustang**_

This is a Trunks and Wren get together. Trunks and Wren are the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, Goten is still her twin and the Son's and Briefs' don't know each other so yeah here we go.

~_**CAR DEALERSHIP**_~

"Hi." Wren said walking up to a tall man with an orange tie and a black shirt on. "I love your tie." Wren said sliding her hand across his chest and touched his tie.

"Thank you little lady, I got it from Brick's." The man said smiling at Wren looking at her amazing body.

"How about, you show me the white mustang." Wren said getting closer to the man's lips, and then moving away to go up to his ear. "I'm in love with fast cars." Wren said seductively.

"I like those kinds too." The man said then walked over to the all white mustang with a black stripe going across the middle, black leather seating, fits two people.

"Can I test drive?" Wren asked bending over to check the front making sure he was looking. "It's so cool, are you seeing this?" Wren asked moving around so her ass would move around.

"Yeah I'm seeing this alright, I have the keys right here." He said then grabbed Wren's ass.

"Oh, you're feisty aren't you, how about you give me the keys, and we can go to this private place." Wren said holding out her hand, the man put the keys right in her dainty hand. Wren smirked and put the gun she was concealing on his chin. "Now if I were you, I would just let me leave and not tell anyone what is happening here, because if you do, my friend over there with shot you in the head." Wren said motioning over to Trunks who was eating a burger sitting on his motorcycle.

"Here's a complementary air freshener." Then man said with a terrified smile on his face and handed Wren a little green pine tree air freshener.

"Thanks sweetie, if I wasn't a thief we could have probably went out." Wren said kissing the man on the cheek and got into the car and left.

"You _**had**_ to kiss him?" Trunks asked felling a burning sensation in his face.

"Are you jealous, do you want me to give you a kiss?" Wren asked stepping out of the car and pulled Trunks' face closer to hers and kissed him on the lips, Trunks pulled Wren onto hip lap on the motorcycle and squeezed her a little bit making Wren giggle, Trunks pulled away and smirked.

"I don't get jealous." Trunks said the Wren got up and rolled her eyes.

"You say that now." Wren said fixing her dress and wiping some lip stick of Trunks' face.

"Let's go." Trunks said getting off his motorcycle then opened the door to Wren's 'new' care and she stepped in and smiled at Trunks.

"What a gentleman." Wren said buckling up and revved up the engine. "Were are we going?" Wren asked as Trunks got on to his Harley.

"Just follow me babe." Trunks said putting on a pair of sunglasses and rode off.

~_**EAST JESUSE NO WERE**_~

"Lets go he says, just follow me babe he says, looks were following you gets us Trunks, god you're such a dumb ass." Wren said holding her head in frustration.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR LIKE TWO FUCKING MINUTES, NO ACTULLY FOR TWO FUCKING DAYS, I'M TRYING TO THINK WERE THE FUCK WE ARE, BUT I CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT IF YOU KEEP SAYING SHIT!" Trunks yelled at Wren, it made her jump it was affective she was quiet for about two hours till Trunks gave up.

"Trunks" Wren said laying down in here car with the A/C blasting.

"What" Trunks said sitting in the passenger's seat looking at the car sealing.

"I'm bored, I want something to do." Wren said sitting up and looking at Trunks.

"Well there's one thing I know we can do in the middle of no were." Trunks said smirking and putting his hands behind his head then started laughing.

"You're such a pervert, I didn't join this partner ship to be with a pervert 24/7." Wren said looking forward then her eyes became wide and she started to scream of joy.

"What the hell women, why are you screaming?" Trunks asked then Wren pointed to a glow up ahead, Trunks hopped out of the car and got on his motorcycle and rode to it, as did Wren

~_**WERID DRUNK TOWN**_

Wren and Trunks walked into a bar that was filled with drunken men and half naked woman. "Hey there pretty lady, the names Benny but for you, you can call me Ben." Ben said kissing Wren's hand, Trunks noticed this and pulled Wren away from the drunk man by her arm and scowled at the man.

"Trunks calm down, he was just being nice." Wren said pulling her arm away and walked over to the bar and sat down next to a woman with blonde hair and looked to be pissy drunk.

"Women we're just here to find out were we are, not to get drinks." Trunks said whispering in Wren's ear and tapped the bar to get the bar tenders attention.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked then turned around and saw the purple haired man with a beautiful angel. "Well hello angel, may I get you something?" The bartender asked ogling over Wren.

"Yes you can, you can get me a whisky shot and tell me were the hell we're located." Wren said smiling the bartender and leaning over to put her elbows on the counter and placed her head in her hands.

"Two whisky shots please." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Would you please stop flirting with people in front of me." Trunks said whispering sitting next to Wren.

"You sure you don't get jealous?" Wren asked laughing.

"You know what I don't care, I'll be back." Trunks said downed his shot then got up and left. _'I don't know who the hell she thinks she is, she's my women and she shouldn't be flirting with anyone else' _Trunks thought to himself, he left the bar and saw a hotel and smiled.

"So who was that guy who was with you?" A big bald man asked holding Wren's hand.

Wren was surrounded by handsome men _'they swarm like bugs' _Wren thought grabbing her hand away and rolling her eyes."Who, Trunks oh he's just a friend." Wren said smiling, she was taken back when she saw Trunks flirting with some women, and Wren got up and walked over to Trunks. "Trunks, can we go I'm tired." Wren said crossing her arms and scowling at the women on Trunks' arm.

"I'm a little busy, I'll be done in a minute or two." Trunks said smirking at the girl then she started talking again _'I got her now'_ Trunks thought to him self.

"Trunks come on, what's so interesting about here?" Wren asked motioning towards the girl. "Oh let me guess, she gives good head?" Wren asked looking away from them.

"Excuse me?" The women asked standing up and walking over to Wren and putting her hand on her hips.

"Oh sorry, did I get it wrong, are you just easy?" Wren asked smirking and putting her hand on her hips.

"Bitch fuck you." The girl said then was about to punch Wren in her face.

"I wouldn't do that whore." Wren said smirking and shaking her head.

"Why" She asked looking confused.

Wren grabbed her by her hair and pulled her ear close to her mouth. "I'll beat your ass, and probably murder you." Wren said then threw the girl on the floor grabbed Trunks by the wrist and dragged him out of the bar.

"Are _**you**_ sure _**you're **_ not jealous?" Trunks asked smirking at Wren and pulling his hand away. "You see what it feels like to be flirted in front of?" Trunks asked crossing his arms.

"Shut up, okay I'm sorry I shouldn't have done what I knowing you liked me." Wren said rolling her eyes.

"What, I don't like you!" Trunks said crossing his arms and looking away from Wren. _'She's just a partner'_ Trunks reassured him self again.

"Yes you do, that's why you didn't want me to kiss that man, and you don't want me to flirt in front of you." Wren said smirking and walking closer to Trunks.

Trunks rolled his eyes and looked at Wren. "You're just a partner, nothing else." Trunks stated and walked closer to Wren.

"Okay, but answer me this, if I was nothing else then a partner why did you kiss me back when I kissed you, and not push me away?" Wren asked, Trunks and Wren were only inches apart, Trunks slide his hand behind Wren's head and kissed her roughly. Wren put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, Trunks moved his hand from the back of her head down to her waist. Trunks slipped his tongue in Wren's mouth and played the dominance game with her tongue. Wren pulled away and smirked her eyes were closed.

"I didn't pull away because I wanted to kiss you." Trunks said his eyes still closed, and then he pulled Wren into another heated kiss.

_**A/N:**_Okay tell me if you liked it, and you guys should check my other story I love my best friend I think it's pretty good if you don't then you can lick my ninja toe's lol not really just joking tehe.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mustang**_

This is a Trunks and Wren get together. Trunks and Wren are the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, Goten is still her twin and the Son's and Briefs' don't know each other so yeah here we go.

_**A/N:**_ Just to inform you, Wren us to live in a small town in California. If you have read my story I love my best friend, then you already know that Thyme and Ricky are brother and sister, well in this fic they aren't a little heads up.

"Wren, I'm leaving in three minutes if you don't hurry up!" Trunks said rolling his eyes and getting up.

"I'm a work of art I take time, and if you leave me here I'm going to kick your ass." Wren said putting on her shirt. Wren walked out of the dressing room, she was wearing a red tank top, with a white skirt, red heels, and Trunks black leather jacket. "I think the jacket was a nice touch." Wren said grabbing her pistol and walked out of the store. "Oh, thanks for the cloths." Wren winked at the guy and left the store.

"Why must you do that?" Trunks asked caring about 10 bags, and 3 boxes.

"Do what?" Wren asked opening the trunk to her car. "Trunks, you have to be more specific then that." Wren said then got into her car.

"Why are you being nice to the people after we rob them?" Trunks asked shoving the trunk door closed and hopped on his motorcycle.

"It's funny to confuse people." Wren said then sped off_ 'Wonder were we're headed'_ Wren thought to herself the shrugged it off and got on the high way.

~_**100 MILES SOUTH**_~

"Trunks, were we going?" Wren asked filling up her car. "I was just wondering because we've been heading south for like five days now." Wren said then took the gas nozzle out.

"We're headed to Vegas." Trunks said leaning up against his bike. "I have friends down there, they called me before I left your town, and they want me to do some business with them." Trunks said putting his shades back on then opened the door for Wren to get in.

"Thanks" Wren said smiling and looking away from Trunks.

"For you anytime." Trunks said smirking then hopped on his bike and rode off with Wren right behind him.

~_**WREN'S HOMETOWN**_~

"Officer, do you think you'll find her?" Wren's mother asked wiping her eyes from all the tears she has shed.

"Chi-chi, we'll try to find her, can you tell us what her name is?" The officer asked running his hands through his long hair.

"Raditz, you know what my fucking daughters name is." Chi-chi said grabbing Raditz by his collar and shaking him. "If you don't become serious in the next two seconds in going to go into the kitchen and get my butcher knife and shop of your-" Chi-chi was cut off by her Son who yelled for her to come in the living room.

"MOM Wren's on TV." Goten said pointing at the TV, astonished at what he saw.

"WHAT WHY IS MY BABY...? AHHHHHHHHHHHH MY BABY IS A FELLEN!" Chi-chi screamed then fainted.

"Hey, I'm home... Raditz what the hell happened here?" Goku asked looking at his wife laying unconscious on the living room floor.

"Dad, the guy Wren met the day she went missing, that's the guy Wren ran off with, and on the news there saying that their the new Bonnie and Clyde." Goten said walking into the kitchen to get the smelling salts.

"So my _only_ daughter is a fallen, and she's on an endless bank robbing trip with a guy she just met?" Goku said calmly, Goku dropped his stuff stepped out of the house. "MY DAUGHTER HAS GONE CRAZYYYYYYY!" Goku yelled as he kept shooting.

"Raditz, we're the only calm ones do you think you can find her alive?" Goten asked waving the salts in front of Chi-chi's face.

Raditz was looking at his hair in the mirror and complementing him self "Oh you look so handsome, oh stop your embarrassing me." Raditz said blushing.

"RADITZ IF YOU DON'T FIND MY SISTER, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Goten yelled as Raditz ran out of the little house in fear and drove off to go fill out an missing persons report.

~_**SOUTHER CALIFORNIA**_~

"Okay, Trunks you ready?" Wren asked putting two guns on a holster on her hips.

"Yeah, were is the machine gun?" Trunks asked looking in his bag.

"Here" Wren said handing Trunks the gun. "Okay, let get going." Wren said then grabbed a duffel bag, and kissed Trunks then closed the trunk and walked up to the bank.

"Hey everyone, I want you to get on the floor." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" The police officer asked looking at Trunks like he's stupid.

"Yes, I'm not but if you don't want to listen to me, you can listen to my partner." Trunks said motioning over to Wren who was leaning against the door. The officer started to laugh hysterically.

Wren sashayed over towards the officer, and handed Trunks the duffel bag. "You think you're a big man don't you?" Wren asked smirking.

"Correction, I know I'm a big man." The officer said smiling at Wren.

Wren rolled her eyes she pulled out her gun. "GET ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!" Wren screamed at the officer then shot two shots at the sealing.

"Nice baby." Trunks kissed Wren on the cheek then ran over to the consultant. "Hi, you're a beautiful lady, how about you fill up this bag with money before my girlfriend gets mad and blows that pretty face of yours off." Trunks said holding the women's face in his hand.

"I'll blow her pretty face off now if she keeps smiling like that, and I'll blow your face off if you keep flirting." Wren said hoping behind the counter and putting a gun to the lady's head. "Would you like that?" Wren whispered in the girl's ear.

"No" The girl said then grabbed the bag and ran to the vault.

"Why do you have to be so jealous?" Trunks asked smirking. "It's not like I was going to kiss her." Trunks said then put his gun back on his holster.

"Screw you Trunks, you didn't like when I flirted with other people, but its okay for you?" Wren asked looking like she was about to punch someone, Wren pointed the gun at Trunks and scratched her head with the other hand. "You better answer quickly." Wren said scowling.

"It's just a thing I do, I've done it every time I robbed a bank." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Wren said grabbing the duffel bag after the girl filled it up, Wren shot the sealing again. "Thanks for your corporation." Wren said then stomped out of the door.

"That went great." Trunks said running after Wren. Wren smiled at Trunks then kicked his bike over. "What the fuck is your problem?" Trunks asked lifting up his bike.

"You are my problem, you can't flirt if you have a damn girlfriend, you bitched at me about flirting but we went even dating, and you go and do that shit." Wren said kicking his bike down again.

"Stop kicking down my damn bike." Trunks said pulling Wren by her arm; Trunks pulled Wren into an alley. "Are you fucking crazy, we just robbed a bank and you want to choose right now to start shit?" Trunks said scowling at Wren.

"Well you chose now to be a hypocritical asshole." Wren said rolling her eyes.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Trunks screamed grabbing his hair. "I'm so tired of you, I can't stand you." Trunks said with his scowl growing deeper.

"Well if that's how you feel, then I'm going home." Wren said and was about to walk out of the alley way until Trunks grabbed her arm.

Trunks pushed Wren up against the brick wall and started to kiss her, Trunks shoved his tongue into her mouth. Wren was resisting a little bit then melted into the kiss and put her arms around her neck. Trunks put Wren's legs around his waist; Wren moaned into Trunks mouth, Trunks stated kissing Wren's neck. "I thought you were tired of me." Wren said breathing heavily.

"When did I say that?" Trunks asked smirking.

"I hate you." Wren said laughing.

"So do I." Trunks said chuckling. "Now shut up." Trunks said kissing Wren's neck again.

_**A/N:**_ Hey my chapter is done, I'm very sorry for what I'm about to say I'm going to take a mini break on this story so I can finish my other story, I love my best friend, I don't mean to put a damper on your suspense, but my other story will be over soon or not, who know o_O


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mustang**_

This is a Trunks and Wren get together. Trunks and Wren are the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, Goten is still her twin and the Son's and Briefs' don't know each other so yeah here we go.

_**A/N:**_ I know I said I wasn't going to update in a while but I got a review from a fan of the story, and I got a really good idea that was so good that it wouldn't let me update my other story so here you go.

~_**MALL**_~

"Trunks, how much longer will this take?" Wren asked sitting in the men's department in the mall.

"Okay, you take like an hour, so you can shut up, and I'm done anyway." Trunks said walking out of the dressing room; Trunks was wearing black cargos, a black shit, black converse's, and black sunglasses.

"You look like death threw up on you." Wren said looking at Trunks with a straight face.

"And you look like a disaster waiting to happen." Trunks said crossing his arms; Wren was wearing white jeans, a white tank top, a white vest, white heels, and blue sunglasses.

"That's not what you said in the back of my car last night." Wren said crossing her arms.

"You tell him girlfriend." Some short guy with all purple on said snapping his fingers, Trunks pulled his gun out and put it in his face. "I've seen bigger." He said then walked away.

Wren busted into fits of laughter. "I'm sorry, okay lets go." Wren said trying to regain her self.

"Um, excuse me miss, you have to pay for that." The clerk said smiling and waving at Wren.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, let me just get this." Wren said cocking her gun then smiling and pointing at the man.

"Oh, we take that too, you may go." The man said smiling then motioned towards the door.

"Don't try any funny shit." Wren said giving the man a huge smile then left holding Trunks' hand.

~_**PARKING LOT**_~

"Did I ever tell you, it turns me on when you get pissed and pull out your gun into peoples faces?" Trunks said pushing Wren up against the door and kissing her neck.

"Trunks stop, how much longer till Las Vegas?" Wren said pushing Trunks away from her.

"A few more days." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"I need a new car." Wren said crossing his arms. "This one is dirty." Wren said looking aggravated

"You're so high maintenance." Trunks said crossing his arms and looking at his _now_ spoiled girlfriend _'how'd I get myself into this'_ Trunks thought to him self shaking his head.

"Yes, I know." Wren said smiling.

"You can get a new one when we hit Las Vegas." Trunks said then put on his sunglasses and sped off on his bike.

~_**3 days later**_~

"So we're here?" Wren asked getting out of the car and looking at the old run down corn factory. "It's not much." Wren said looking confused.

"You should see the inside." Trunks said grabbing Wren by her waist and walking inside. "I'M HOME!" Trunks yelled lifting up his other hand and throwing down the duffel bag.

"I don't believe it, it's Bonnie and Clyde." A tall blonde haired boy with big green eyes said, he was wearing blue jeans, a green shirt with the words 'Don't fuck with me' on the front and the words 'I'm a killer' on the back.

"Well, we have protégés in our presence." A short red haired girl with medium green eyes said, she was wearing an ocean blue strapless dress with black stilettos.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend Wren." Trunks said hugging the short girl and high fiving the taller boy.

"Hi, I'm Thyme, and that blonde idiot is my boyfriend, Jonny, we have heard a lot about you two on the news, mostly you, and Trunks' dad is really impressed." Thyme said patting Wren on the back.

"Well, I do what I can." Wren said laughing with Thyme.

"She's a natural, that car out there, she got it the first day on the road, and she was awesome when we were robbing her first bank." Trunks said grabbing a beer from the kitchen.

"BOY, IS THAT YOU?!" A raspy voice asked then a guy the same height as Trunks, a little shorter, came out, he was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and black gloves.

"Wren, this is my father." Trunks said walking up to Wren and motioning towards his father. "Dad, this is Wren." Trunks said pulling Wren close to him.

"So, this is your whore?" Trunks' dad asked and smirked at Wren, Wren's eyes narrowed and she started to growl.

"Look, I don't give two fucks if you're Trunks' father or not, NO ONE talks to me like that, I don't give a fuck who you are, I'm not ANYONE'S WHORE, I'm his girlfriend!" Wren said scowling, Trunks was holding her back because she was trying to charge him.

"I like her Trunks, you finally picked a good one." He said then walked into the kitchen. "I'm Vegeta by the way, and my wife, whose not here right now, is Bulma, and my daughter, who is asleep, is Bra.

"Wren, calm down." Trunks said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm calm." Wren said breathing. "So what's this job we have to do?" Wren asked looking at Thyme and Jonny.

"A big attitude, and egger to get to work, just like my wife, okay you're infiltrating the biggest bank in America (A/N: I don't really know the biggest bank in America so I'm making one up).

"You mean, we're going _back_ to California?" Wren asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes, and you're going to San fan Cisco." Vegeta said walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

"Aw, that was mine." Jonny said crossing his arms.

Vegeta rolled his eyes then turned to a different channel on the TV to show a digital scale model of the building.

After looking at it for a few minutes Wren raised her hand. "You need one more person." Wren said still looking at the screen.

"Yeah, my daughter, duh." Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"No asshole, you have Jonny and Trunks acting like officers, then Bra is going the security codes, I'm going threw the lasers, and Thyme is the one holding people hostage, and you need someone holding the owner of the building hostage." Wren said pointing at the positions people are going to be in. "And we need Trunks and Jonny on the floor, because one person can't take out all those guards." Wren said turning back around to the group.

"She's smart too." Vegeta said nodding his head. "Well, we need another person." Vegeta said rubbing his chin.

"Wren, don't you have a brother?" Trunks asked pointing at Wren.

"I don't know if he'll go with it though." Wren said then saw Bra come out of the room. "But he will if he sees a pretty face." Wren said smirking.

~_**WREN'S HOMTOWN**_~

(A/N: Okay they took a plane to get here so fast)

"Hey mom, how are you doing today?" Goten asked walking into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"GOTEN, YOU TRACKED MUD INTO THE HOUSE!" Chi-chi said sighing and rolling her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, wipe your feet before you come inside?" Chi-chi asked crossing her arms.

"Too many to count." Wren said walking into the door with Bra behind her.

Goten saw his sister then saw the beautiful girl behind her, she had long blue hair, and big blue eyes to match, she was wearing red shorts, a red halter top, and red heels on.

"WREN, YOU'RE HOME!" Chi-chi screeched and ran over to her daughter.

"Hi, mom, I hope it's alright if I brought a friend." Wren said braking free of her mothers death grip and pulled Bra into the house. "This is my friend Bra, I met her when that guy I ran off with dumped me in the middle of know were." Wren said looking sad _'I could win an Oscar for this roll, and I'd like to thank the academies'_ Wren thought to her self, laughing on the inside. "Goten, are you going to say anything to me?" Wren asked walking up to her brother.

"Nice hair." Goten said hugging his sister. "Hi, Bra I'm Goten." Goten said after hugging his sister and extending his hand.

"Hi" Bra said smiling at Goten. "I like you're house." Bra said flipping her blue hair.

"Is, this really your hair?" Goten said touching Bra's hair.

"Yup, all mine, I didn't die it or anything." Bra said giggling, which made Goten blush.

Just as Bra and Goten were about to finish their conversation, Goku busted threw the doors looking at Bra then over to Wren and pulled her in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you baby girl." Goku whispered into Wren's ear chocking back some tears.

"I missed you two daddy." Wren said hugging her father.

_**A/N:**_ Aw, that's sweet, but it wont be for long, will Wren go threw with this or will she back out, and _can_ Goten resist a pretty face?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mustang_**

**_This is a Trunks and Wren get together. Trunks and Wren are the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, Goten is still her twin and the Son's and Briefs' don't know each other so yeah here we go._**

~**_LATER THAT NIGHT_**~

Wren and Bra were laying down talking. "Think about how much money is in that bank." Bra said sitting up looking at Wren.

"Think what we're going to go with all that money." Wren said dreaming of the money.

"Hey, your brother is pretty cute." Bra said smiling then laughed when she saw Wren's disgusted face. "I'm just saying, he is." Bra said then lay down.

"ANYWAY, how long do you think it will take us to persuade him to come to the dark side?" Wren said smirking.

Bra thought for a while. "Well since your using me it won't take that long." Bra said flipping her blue hair.

"Okay then Bra." Wren said rolling her eyes, then started looking for her phone because she heard it ring. "Hello" Wren said perky.

"Hey" Trunks whispered. "What are you doing?" Trunks asked looking around.

"Nothing, me and Bra are laying down." Wren said smiling really big.

"Come outside." Trunks said then hung up.

"Bra I'm going to be right back." Wren said then put on her shoes and her jacket.

~**_OUTSIDE_**~

Wren got outside and looked around, then she saw Trunks. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Wren asked sitting on Trunks' lap.

"I missed you." Trunks said kissing Wren. "How is the plan going?" Trunks asked kissing Wren on the neck.

Wren paused then got a pissed off look on her face. "You didn't miss me, your dad just asked you to come out her to make sure everything was going okay, you don't trust me do you?" Wren asked scowling.

"No, what…yes." Trunks said looking down at the ground.

Wren got off of Trunks and walked back to the house. "Don't call me." Wren said then went into the house.

Wren ran upstairs and went stormed into her room. "What's the matter Wren?" Bra asked looking at Wren with concern.

"Your brother is and ass." Wren said crossing her arms while sitting on her bed.

Bra gave Wren a sympathetic smile. "I know, but he really does like you, he's never brought a girl to our parent let alone let them help him." Bra said rubbing Wren's back.

"Why doesn't he trust me then?" Wren asked looking away from Bra.

"He does, he's just worried about you because he likes you so much." Bra said laughing.

"I knew it." Goten busted into the room pointing at Wren and Bra. "You're still with that biker dude, and you're his sister." Goten said scowling at them both.

Wren and Bra looked at each other. "Plan B." they said in unison then ran up to Goten knocked him out and dragged him into the room.

~**_GOTEN'S WAKING UP_**~

_'What's going on, it feels like I'm moving'_ Goten thought in his mind. Goten blinked a couple of time then he was shocked to see where he was. "WREN, LET ME GO!" Goten said looking around Wren's Mercedes Benz.

"No, I really need your help." Wren said in a pleading tone. "Now more than ever." Wren said sighing heavily.

"What do you need?" Goten asked eyeing his sister.

"We're robbing San Fran Cisco bank, and we need another person." Wren said then looked at her brothers shocked face. "You're the only person I know can do the job, you're like a martial arts protégé." Wren said going faster.

"NO" Goten said screaming.

"I'll tell you something Bra said about you if you say yes." Wren said smirking.

"What she say?" Goten asked looking happy. "Tell me." Goten said biting his lip.

"Wren you promised you wouldn't say anything." Bra said popping up from the back seat.

"Well he needs to do this, and I think if I tell him that's the only way he'll do it." Wren said sympathetically. "Please" Wren said begging.

"Fine" Bra said looking at Goten weird because he was looking at her like he never saw a girl.

"She said you're cute." Wren said then looked from Goten to the road.

"I'll do it." Goten said quickly.

"Okay, we're here." Wren said stopping.

"We're already in San Fran Cisco?" Goten asked looking confused. "That was quick." Goten said shrugging it off.

"No idiot we're at the meet up place." Wren said untying Goten.

Everyone piled out of Wren's car. "So this is your twin?" Vegeta asked analyzing Goten.

"Hello sir." Goten said extending his hand for Vegeta to shake.

Vegeta looked at him shocked then looked to Wren who was rolling her eyes. "God he's nothing like you." Vegeta said laughing and pointing at Wren.

"Thanks for stating the obvious veg-head." Wren said walking over to her car and sitting on the hood. "Okay, Goten that's Vegeta he's going to brief you in and show you who everyone is." Wren said smiling then started to scowl when Trunks was walking over towards her.

"Hey babe." Trunks said going in for a kiss, Wren moved her head away and made Trunks kiss her cheek.

"Fuck off." Wren said not looking at Trunks.

"Are you really still mad at me?" Trunks asked crossing his arms. "I'm sorry okay." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"Suck a dick." Wren said slowly then smiled. "And I don't believe your apology." Wren said then walked away from Trunks.

"I'm tired of you being so easily offended, it really takes the fun out of messing with you." Trunks said walking after Wren.

"Well I want you to Trust me." Wren said then stopped walking and turning towards Trunks.

"I do, it's just one I missed you and two my dad wanted to make sure everything was going good." Trunks said pulling Wren over to an abandoned area. "I'm really sorry okay." Trunks said looking into Wren's dark eyes.

"Fine" Wren said then kissed Trunks on the cheek and walked away.

~**_SAN FRAN CISCO_**~

"Okay so I'll get the hotel suite's then we'll do out plans tomorrow." Vegeta whispered then walked into the hotel.

"Bra, Thyme, Wren can I speak with you girls?" Bulma asked motioning them over to her. "Okay, we have to stick together because the guys may be the bronze but we're the brains, so when they run out of ideas they'll be calling to us so make sure you have some extra idea's up your sleeve." Bulma said winking then walked away.

"What was my mom talking to you about?" Trunks asked looking curious.

"She was telling us how it's none of your business." Wren said smiling then looked away.

"You're not funny." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"No I'm not, I'm hilarious." Wren said smirking and laughing.

**_A/N:_** Well next chapter their going out for a night on the town then the big day comes mohahahaha.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mustang_**

This is a Trunks and Wren get together. Trunks and Wren are the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, Goten is still her twin and the Son's and Briefs' don't know each other so yeah here we go.

~**_HOTEL_**~

"Wren, where did you get that dress?" Thyme asked looking at Wren's pretty outfit; Thyme was wearing some white jeans and a light blue halter top, with some blue pumps and her long red hair was in a ponytail on the top of her head.

"Thanks, Trunks picked it out." Wren said looking at her dress; Wren was wearing a tight fitting white dress that had little flowers on the trim, and she was wearing Trunks' black jean jacket with some black wedges.

Bra and Thyme looked shocked. "I didn't know my brother had style." Bra said laughing; Bra was wearing a yellow shirt that said I like your palm pilot, some white leggings, yellow heels and her aqua blue hair in a simple ponytail.

"Are you guys ready, we've been waiting for like an hour." Goten said rolling his eyes; Goten was wearing a red shirt with a wink face on it and some blue jean and red and black Nike's

"Goten, shut up we're coming." Wren said crossing her arms. "And what did mom tell you about rushing people?" Wren said grabbing her purse.

"Do you see mom anywhere around here, I don't think so." Goten said smirking.

"Would you two just come on." Trunks said breathing heavily; Trunks was wearing a plane black shirt with some army pants and combat boot.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Jonny asked looking confused; Jonny was wearing a green shirt with the Hollister logo on it and some black cargos and green Adidas.

"Goten and I know this place like the back of our hand, but where we're going we have to walk." Wren said sighing.

"Okay then let's go." Thyme said then grabbed her purse and everyone started to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked blocking the door. "It's passed curfew." He said smirking.

"Oh come one Veg-head, I didn't make fun of you all day." Wren said crossing her arms.

"And we just want to have some fun daddy." Bra said looking at Vegeta with a little girl look.

Vegeta looked at Bra for a minute then cracked. "Fine, but I want you back by at least 4 am." Vegeta said moving out of the way.

"Thanks veggie." Wren said as everyone filed out of the door.

~**_OUTSIDE OF THE CLUB_**~

"Wren, do you think Jorge will remember us?" Goten asked looking worried. "We were like 16 the last time we came here." Goten said trying to get warm.

"Holy shit, is that Wren and Goten?" A big bouncer with brown hair and big black eyes said looking shocked. "Hey guys, it's me Jorge." Jorge said smiling.

"I guess he does remember up, come on you guys." Wren said motioning everyone up front. "Hey Jorge, you want to let me and some friends in?" Wren asked hugging Jorge.

"You know I always got you." Jorge said then let them in.

"Thanks, we'll talk to you later." Goten said smiling then went in.

Wren grabbed Trunks and walked over to the bar. "I want a drink." Wren said smirking.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "And why are you telling me that?" Trunks asked looking away from Wren.

"Why are you such an ass?" Wren said crossing her arms.

Trunks gritted his teeth. "Well if you feel like that then maybe we shouldn't be together." Trunks said looking away from Wren.

"Fine" Wren said then gave Trunks back his jacket and walked onto the dance floor and started to dance with some random guy.

~**_THYME AND JONNY_**~

"Hey, you want to dance?" Thyme asked grabbing Jonny's hand.

Jonny looked a little unsure. "Not right now, look Wren's on the dance floor go dance with her." Jonny said pointing at Wren.

Thyme looked a little sad. "Okay" Thyme said then walked away.

Thyme went out on the floor. "Hey Wren, what's up?" Thyme asked dancing with Wren.

"Well, Trunks and I broke up again." Wren said rolling her eyes.

Thyme looked confused. "You guys looked happy though." Thyme said shaking her head.

"He's just one big ass, you know this is the second time he's broken up with me." Wren said grabbing Thyme's hand and walking over to a table. "I just don't care anymore." Wren said sitting down.

"I know how you feel." Thyme said looking over to Jonny. "Jonny never wants to have fun, I hate it." Thyme said balling up her fist.

"Well then grab him and pull him onto the dance floor, that's what I would do." Wren said then walked away as she saw Trunks walking over to them.

Thyme started to laugh. "I hope you know you're in deep shit." Thyme said then walked away.

~**_BRA AND GOTEN_**~

Goten was drinking a beer at the bar when a slow song came on, he chugged the rest down and walked over to Bra. "Would you like to dance?" Goten asked extending his hand for Bra to take it.

"Sure" Bra said smiling then took Goten's hand. "So Goten, what do you like to do for fun?" Bra asked putting her arms around Goten's neck.

Goten thought for a moment. "You know, rob Banks, shoot things, the usual." Goten said with a straight face then started to laugh with Bra.

"No really, what do you like to do?" Bra asked looking serious.

"You can't laugh at me okay." Goten said then Bra nodded. "I like to run, help my dad do stuff around the house, handy work, stuff along those lines." Goten said thinking of home.

"You miss it, don't you?" Bra asked then smiled at Goten's confused look. "Your home." Bra said explaining.

"The handy work, my parents were too protective, especially my mother." Goten said shaking his head.

"When my family first went on the lamb, I missed everything, then we started getting so much money and we started getting a lot of stuff I didn't mind so much anymore." Bra said shrugging her shoulders.

"But don't you miss having a normal life, you can't live in a house and have kids or have neighbors and if you do have kids they can't get a regular education, they might never have friends." Goten said looking confused.

Bra shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. "Well, I guess they won't, I like living the way I do, and it's exciting I really don't mind it.'' Bra said smiling.

"Then I guess we have different opinions on this." Goten said walking away from Bra.

Bra looked pissed now. "If you don't like it, then why'd you agree to come?" Bra asked walking after Goten.

"I don't know." Goten said walking out of the club. "Maybe I wasn't thinking straight.

"You're lying, I can tell when people lie." Bra said crossing her arms. "Now tell me the truth." Bra said standing in front of Goten.

"Because of you, I like you _a lot_ okay, and I thought if I did this I would have got to know you and you would of liked me too." Goten said then walked passed Bra.

Bra rolled her eyes and caught up to Goten. "You want to know something that I was taught growing up?" Bra asked looking down at the ground. "Never fear, and don't shoe emotion." Bra said looking at Goten now. "My dad, always thought fear and emotions slow you down, and make you weak, but he doesn't know that he shows emotions and fear every time we go on a mission." Bra said looking confused. "He shows emotions and fear when any of us are in danger." Bra said smiling.

"What's the point of this?" Goten asked hailing a taxi.

Bra pushed Goten. "You're such a jerk, I'm telling you something that is really heart felt, and your hailing a fucking cab." Bra said scowling at Goten. "The point is I like you too, you asshole." Bra said then walked back to the club.

Goten mentally slapped himself_ 'Goten you fool'_ Goten thought to himself.

**_A/N:_** Well next chapter they will be doing the mission yay.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Mustang_**

This is a Trunks and Wren get together. Trunks and Wren are the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, Goten is still her twin and the Son's and Briefs' don't know each other so yeah here we go

**_A/N_**: Okay they have code names, Vegeta is big red, Bulma is big blue, Thyme is stop watch, Bra is cutie, Wren is Batman, Goten is 007, Trunks is Code black, and Jonny is Secret weapon.

Vegeta was driving a flower delivery bus and Bulma was in the back working on her computer. "Okay Stop watch are you ready?" Bulma asked typing something in.

Thyme was walking into the bank. "You know it big blue." Thyme said calling Bulma by her code name.

"Batman, Cutie are you a go?" Bulma asked looking at the girl's location.

Wren and Bra were going through the steam vents of the bank. "We're a go." Bra said looking freaked out by some cobwebs. "They just need to clean up here." Bra said sliding past them.

"Code black, 007, are you good?" Bulma asked attaching a drive to the computer.

Trunks and Goten were guarding the door. "Yes" Trunks said sadly.

"Okay, Secret weapon where are you?" Bulma asked looking worried.

Jonny was guarding the bank owner's door. "At a hot dog stand." Jonny said sarcastically.

"Be serious idiot." Vegeta said growling.

Jonny flinched a little. "Sorry big red, I'm in front of the bank owner's door." Jonny said then rolled his eyes.

"Okay plans a go." Bulma said then pressed a button and everyone started doing what they had to do.

~TRUNKS, GOTEN, AND THYME~

Thyme was wearing a purple shirt with mom jeans and pushing a baby carriage. "Okay, Code black go." Thyme said bending down to pretend to look for her baby.

Trunks spun around and took one of the guards by the collar and put his gun to his neck, Goten took the guards gun. "Everyone get on the ground!" Goten yelled pointing the gun at some people. They started to scream and freak out.

Trunks rolled his eyes and fired a few gun shots in the air. "HE SAID GET DOWN!" Trunks yelled.

Everyone got down on the ground and an undercover guarded was next to Thyme and he tried to pull his gun out. Thyme went into her baby stroller and pulled out a machine gun. "I don't think so." She said then took his gun from him. "Okay big red all clear." Thyme said then hopped behind the counter and made sure no one was trying anything funny.

~JONNY~

"What going on?" The bank owner asked; he had huge side burns and a big burly voice. "What's happening?" He asked again.

"Mr. Satan the bank is being taken over by bank robbers." One of the securities guarded said then Jonny hit him in the back of the head with his gun.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Mr. Satan asked looking shocked.

Jonny smirked at took off his hat and pointed the gun at Mr. Satan. "You try anything funny, and I'll blow those stupid side burns off you ugly face." Jonny said then walked over to him. "Get on the ground, over there." Jonny said then pointed near the door.

"NO" Mr. Satan said crossing his arms.

Jonny readied the gun and put it at Mr. Satan's face. "I'm not afraid to kill you." Jonny said threw gritted teeth. Mr. Satan got up quickly then went over near the door. "Good boy, now you're going to tell me the confirmation code to the diamond safe." Jonny said smiling.

~WREN AND BRA~

Wren hopped down out of the vent and was surrounded by security. "Get her." They said and attacked.

Wren kicked one in the face and broke another's arm; Bra was just sitting back and enjoying the show. Wren grabbed another guarded and threw him at the other guy. She had three more to beat up and they all attacked her at once, she kicked two in the face and broke another's neck. "Okay Cutie, we're clear." She said then walked away.

Bra threw her bag down then hopped down after. "Okay, Secret weapon you got that confirmation code yet?" Bra asked threw the head phones.

"No, this dude is being an ass." Jonny said punching Mr. Satan in the face.

Wren rolled her eyes. "How about you ask him nicely." Wren said smirking.

"Batman, this is no joking matter." Jonny said rolling his eyes.

"Secret weapon, how about you bat your eyelashes at him." Goten said laughing with his sister.

Jonny growled. "You guys are childish." Jonny said shaking his head.

"Tell him you'll let him go." Trunks said nonchalantly.

"Thank you Code black, someone with good advice finally." Jonny said rolling his eyes.

Wren growled. "You might not want to listen to Code black's advice; he's always messing up going with his head." Wren said then sat down.

"Shut up Batman." Trunks said scowling. "You need to stop being mean." Trunks said looking around.

"And you need to stop being an ass." Wren said rolling her eyes.

"Okay I got it, Cutie it's 223695." Jonny said happily.

"Thanks Secret weapon." Bra said putting the code in the looked shocked at all the diamonds they found. "Batman, get the spray out." Bra said smiling.

Wren pulled out some chocolate ax and sprayed it. "Wait what spray, we didn't buy spray." Trunks said looking worried.

"Don't worry baby, it's just chocolate ax." Wren said evilly.

Trunks looked shocked then pissed. "You bitch." Trunks said growling.

"Hey this is no time for fighting, Batman has to concentrate." Vegeta said scowling as usual.

"Yes sir." Trunks and Wren said at the same time.

Wren looked at all the red beam and smirked; she stepped back a few feet then ran and started dodging the wires.

~TRUNKS, GOTEN, AND THYME~

Trunks was to pissed to notice that somebody hopped up with a gun and shot at him, Goten reacted quickly and shot back at the man and killed him. "Trunks are you okay?" Goten asked looking worried.

"Yeah, the guy has bad aim." Trunks said holding his side then looked down at his bloody hand.

Goten freaked out. "MAN HIT." Goten yelled over his head set. "CODE BLACK HAS BEEN HIT!" Goten yelled again.

~WREN AND BRA~

Wren was already typing in the code when Goten said that Trunks has been hit, she stopped and started breathing heavily, everything slowed down and Bra was yelling at her to finish grab some diamonds then got out of there. Wren finished typing in the code and grabbed as many diamonds her bag could carry then ran out of the diamond room. "Bra, come on." Wren said then kept running.

Bra ran to the door and looked up at the air vent; she pulled out a grappling hook gun and shot it at the sealing. "Let's go." Bra said then grabbed Wren, pressed a button, and pulled them up.

'I hope he's okay' Wren thought to herself.

"He's going to be fine." Bra said looking at Wren's worried face. "He always comes out alright." Bra said then looked straight as they climbed to the light.

~JONNY~

"Okay, Mr. Satan, you never saw me." Jonny said then hit him in the head with his gun.

Jonny ran out of the door and down the hall, then he saw Goten carrying Trunks and Thyme holding gun running his way. "Hey where are you guys going?" Jonny asked looking confused.

"There is an army of guarded coming that way." Thyme said handing Jonny a gun.

Jonny looked and saw a whole bunch of men running after them then they started running again while Jonny and Thyme shot at the men while running.

~OUTSIDE~

Wren and Bra were the first ones outside, than jumped into the truck. "Where's Trunks?" Wren asked taking off her bag.

Goten and Thyme were carrying Trunks and Jonny was shooting at the guards. "Hey guys." Goten said as he put Trunks into the truck.

"Be careful." Thyme said getting into the truck. Jonny hopped into the truck and closed the doors.

Vegeta started the truck and sped off. "We're going to be having a lot of cops behind us so hurry up and get him healthy." Vegeta said looking hard but concerned.

Wren was rubbing Trunks' head while she was holding his hand. "Why are you being nice?" Trunks asked wincing at the pain as Bulma and Bra were trying to take the bullet out.

Wren rolled her eyes and smiled. "Because you're hurt, and I was scared when Goten said you got hit." Wren said putting her head in the crook of Trunks' neck.

"I'm going to be fine." Trunks said smiling at Wren. "I promise." Trunks said grabbing Wren's hand tighter.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Wren said with tears streaming down her face.

**_A/N:_** So I might make the next chapter sad because I just got dumped so who knows, oh and read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Mustang_**

This is a Trunks and Wren get together. Trunks and Wren are the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, Goten is still her twin and the Son's and Briefs' don't know each other so yeah here we go

~**_LAST TIME ON MUSTANG_**~

Wren was rubbing Trunks' head while she was holding his hand. "Why are you being nice?" Trunks asked wincing at the pain as Bulma and Bra were trying to take the bullet out.

Wren rolled her eyes and smiled. "Because you're hurt, and I was scared when Goten said you got hit." Wren said putting her head in the crook of Trunks' neck.

"I'm going to be fine." Trunks said smiling at Wren. "I promise." Trunks said grabbing Wren's hand tighter.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Wren said with tears streaming down her face.

~**_BACK TO THE STORY_**~

Trunks smiled at Wren and pulled her face closer to his. "I love you." Trunks said then kissed Wren. Wren pulled back with tear filled eyes. "Why aren't you saying it back?" Trunks asked looking confused.

Wren wiped her eyes and smudged a little bit of Trunks' blood on her face. "Because if I do it'll be the last time I say it." Wren said trying to hold back more tears.

Bra looked at the star crossed lovers with a smile but quickly looked back at Trunks' shot wound when Bulma nudged her. "He's losing a lot of blood." Bulma whispered.

"Just say it and stop being stubborn." Trunks said chuckling. Wren shook her head no. "Please, for a dying wish." Trunks said smiling, Wren started to cry harder and put her head on Trunks' chest. "I'm sorry okay; I'll try and make it." Trunks said softly.

"WE GOT IT!" Bra yelled holding the bullet. Wren tore off some of her shirt and put it on Trunks' wound. "Where is the first aid kit?" Bra asked looking around.

"I told you 'I'm going to be fine'." Trunks said putting his hands threw Wren's hair. Wren smiled at the affection, Trunks took something off his neck and put it around Wren's. "I want you to have this." Trunks said showing Wren what it was. It was his dog tag that said 'Never Fear'.

"I love you." Wren said moving away, because Bra got the first aid kit, and kissed Trunks passionately.

Trunks smiled and leaned back to rest.

~**_TWO HOURS LATER_**~

Everyone was standing in a circle talking until Vegeta walked into the middle of everything. "This is goodbye." Vegeta said looking proud of every last one of them.

"What do you mean Veg-head?" Wren asked looking confused. "I thought we did well." Wren said holding Trunks up.

"You did awesome, but this didn't go the right way, we almost got caught." Vegeta said sadly, and looked at Trunks something only Trunks noticed, fear. "And killed." Vegeta said then walked over to Trunks and hugged him. "I love you son." Vegeta said softly.

"You too dad." Trunks said smiling.

"Does this mean we have to split up?" Thyme asked looking sad.

Jonny shook his head. "I'm not leaving you, I'm not leaving us, and we're a family." Jonny said holding onto Thyme.

"I'm not saying you guys should split up, but we should all go into hiding for a while." Bulma said smiling weakly. "I don't want us to leave either, but it the only way." Bulma said wiping away a tear.

Bra looked at Trunks and Trunks looked back at his sister. "We get it." Bra said looking down at her feet. "We all split the money then we go into hiding, we'll meet again soon." Bra said walking up to her father.

Trunks starting walking up to his father. "We give each other our phone numbers and when everything is clear we'll meet up." Trunks said looking at everyone.

Wren walked over to Trunks looking sad. "Wren, we won't see each other for a long time, I hope you know." Goten said walking up to his sister and hugging her.

"I'm only in for your guys' safety." Thyme said then walked up to them with Jonny following behind.

"Vegeta and I have already split the money and jewels…evenly." Bulma said looking at everyone.

Bulma have everyone a black duffle bag. "I'll miss you guys." Wren said hugging Thyme and Bra.

"We'll try to call you once a month." Thyme said smiling at her friends.

"So, I guess we'll see you in a few years." Trunks said hugging Jonny and Goten. "You better take care of Thyme and Bra." Trunks said smiling.

"And you better take care of Wren." Goten said patting Trunks on the back.

Wren walked up to Vegeta and Bulma and smiled at them. "No sarcastic joke or nickname?" Vegeta asked smirking.

Wren shook her head, and then stopped. "Come her short stuff." Wren said then hugged Vegeta. "I'll miss you." Wren said then hugged Bulma and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll miss you too." Bulma said then called everyone over to them. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." Bulma said crying.

"God women, you can't even hold yourself together for a few minutes." Vegeta said rolling his and got his by Bulma.

Everyone laughed and then started to leave. "We'll be in touch." Wren said then drove off with Trunks in her Mercedes Benz.

"Bye, we'll miss you." Jonny said diving off with Thyme in his Ford Fusion.

"We'll be seeing you." Bra said as she and Goten drove off in her Lamborghini Mercy.

Vegeta looked at Bulma who was still crying, walked over to her, and hugged her. "It'll be okay, they'll be okay." Vegeta said kissing Bulma on the cheek.

~**_WREN AND TRUNKS_**~

"Where do you want to go?" Wren asked driving looking from Trunks to the road. "We have 49 states we can chose from." Wren said smiling.

"Don't you mean 50?" Trunks asked looking confused.

"No I mean 49, we're leaving California, and we're going some were different." Wren said smirking.

"Well I've always wanted to live in New York; you know have a wife make a few kids." Trunks said smiling at Wren.

Wren said rolled her eyes. "You just asking me too much, you want me to ruin my figure for some children, I don't think so." Wren said shaking her head.

"I know a great excursive to lose some weight." Trunks said biting his lip and winking at Wren.

Wren just laughed at him and kept driving.

_**A/N:**_ This is not the end.


	10. Chapter 10

Mustang

This is a Trunks and Wren get together. Trunks and Wren are the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, Goten is still her twin and the Son's and Briefs' don't know each other so yeah here we go.

~**_2 YEARS LATER_**~

Wren was looking at bills when Trunks walked into their little apartment in New York. "Hey" Trunks said walking into the living room and kissing Wren on the cheek.

Wren smiled then looked down on the floor. "What did I tell you about leaving your work stuff on the ground?" Wren said walking over to his stuff and picking it up then threw it into his hands. "I'm not your maid." Wren said then went back into the living room.

"That's for damn sure; you would be wearing a French maid's outfit if you were." Trunks mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Wren asked giving Trunks a daring stare.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Nothing" Trunks said then put his stuff on the rack that he was forced to install by Wren. "I'm tired of being on the lamb." Trunks said going to the kitchen to get a beer.

Wren sighed sadly. "Me too, I just want a normal life." Wren said putting the papers down.

"Now you want a normal life, but when we first met you said you wanted adventure and excitement." Trunks said smirking at Wren.

"Well if I didn't want adventure I wouldn't of met you." Wren said walking over to Trunks and putting her arms around his neck.

Trunks lifted Wren up and put her legs around his waist. "I'm glad you did." Trunks said putting Wren against the wall, and then the phone started to ring. Wren and Trunks quickly stopped and ran to the phone.

"Hello" Wren said excitedly. "Oh, okay Mrs. Banner…sorry about the noise." Wren said then hung up the phone. "It was the old lady from down stairs asking us to quiet down."

Trunks looked pissed now. "We haven't talk to them in 2 months." Trunks said plopping down on their little couch. Wren walked over to Trunks and straddled his hips and put her head on his chest. "I miss them too, but remember that we're illegals." Wren said whispering the last part.

"So what are you saying?" Trunks asked looking at Wren a little shocked. "Because if you're saying what I think you're saying then no not at all." Trunks said crossing his arms.

"Trunks, I miss then too, but we need to think about our future." Wren said holding her stomach. "And this little person's future." Wren said smiling.

Trunks looked shocked. "You went to the doctor?" Trunks asked holding Wren's waist and looking done at her belly.

"Yeah, he said I was two month pregnant." Wren said smiling at Trunks. "Trunks, you're going to be a daddy." Wren said laughing at Trunks' face.

Trunks looked shocked, happy, and scared all at once. "I'm going to be a daddy." Trunks repeated and kissed Wren. "God, I love you." Trunks said flipping Wren on her back.

"I love you too." Wren said laughing.

~**_THYME AND JONNY_**~

Jonny was pumping gas, while Thyme eating some twizzles and looking at a map. "Let's go to Mexico he says, it's fun he say." Thyme said scowling at Jonny.

"It was a good idea at the time." Jonny said rolling his eyes.

"ASSHOLE, we're in the middle of…" Thyme looked at the map. "New Mexico, trying to get to Texas." Thyme said then threw the map in the back seat. Jonny just sighed, finished up everything with the gas, and then started walking away. Thyme got into the driver's seat and started driving after him. "Get in the car." Thyme said rolling her eyes.

"I don't think so." Jonny said crossing his arms.

"You're acting like a bitch right now." Thyme said smirking. "I big one at that." Thyme said looking from the road to him.

"Well you're being a bitch right now!" Jonny said snapping. Thyme gave Jonny an evil look then she sped off in the car. "Shit" Jonny said running after Thyme.

"I'm a bitch; I'll show you a bitch." Thyme said then grabbed the money bag and hopped out of the car. When she stood up she saw the car crash into a pole, she started to smirk evilly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Jonny asked looking at his racked car. "Why would you do this?" Jonny asked looking at Thyme like she was crazy.

"Because I'm a bitch." Thyme said smiling then walked away.

"Well thanks to you we don't have a car and don't know where the fuck we are." Jonny said walking with Thyme.

"You're such a dumbass, we have millions of dollars." Thyme said rolling her eyes. "We can make it for a long time." Thyme said then started walking faster.

"We need to call them." Jonny said looking sad. "We haven't talked in months, since we were in Vegas." Jonny said shaking his head.

"I know, I wonder how they are." Thyme said then looked at Jonny. "Come on, let's go get a car." Thyme said then kissed Jonny on the cheek and grabbed his hand.

~**_BRA AND GOTEN_**~

Goten was getting ready for work when he heard a knock on the door. "Dude do you know what time it is?" Goten said answering the door then froze when he saw it was Bra. "I thought you said you weren't coming back." Goten said.

"I'm sorry, I just got mad and I needed to let off some steam." Bra said looking sad.

"You spent off your money didn't you?" Goten asked grinding his teeth, trying to keep calm.

Bra rolled her eyes and shook her head, then threw a black bag in front of Goten. "I didn't spend a penny." Bra said letting herself in. "I slept in the car." Bra said looking down at the ground.

Goten smiled and hugged Bra. "I missed you." Goten said kissing Bra.

"I was only got for a few days." Bra said giggling.

"Four to be exact." Goten said then sat in the seat next to Bra's. "We need to call them." Goten said then got a serious face on.

"I know." Bra said pulling out her phone, and then Goten snatched it out of his hand. "Why'd you do that?" Bra asked looking confused.

"The government can track phones." Goten said then walked to the house phone. "But if we call them threw the land line they'll think we're just calling a friend." Goten said then dialed Trunks and Wren's number.

"This number has been disconnected, if you would like to make a call please hang up and try again." The operator said, Bra hated hearing that noise.

"Their number got disconnected." Bra said then went into her and Goten's room.

"It'll be okay, they'll call when they get settled." Goten said following Bra.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long I got distracted, this is a sum up, so I'm done and everyone got away safely and they didn't hear from anyone since.


End file.
